When Your Past Slaps You in the Face
by RogueStorm84
Summary: Dean finds out that he has a daughter from one of the only girls he had ever loved. No pairings, no spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! I'm here with a new story that has been brewing in my mind (thanks to my lovely muse) for a while now and I needed to get it out. I hope you like it.**

**Summary: Dean finds out he has a daughter**

**Spoilers: None**

**Warnings: Language**

**Pairings: None**

**Chapter 1**

My name is Karleny Brooks and standing in a cemetery crying over my mother's body was not how I planned to start my summer. These past couple of days have been such a blur that I can't even remember what happened. All I know is I came home from the store to find my mother lying on the floor in a pool of blood with her throat slashed and her stomach cut open.

I watched as they lowered my mother into the ground and right then I swore vengeance to her killer. But first I need to figure out what I was going to do now that I was all alone.

"Karli, you ready?" My best friend Anjelica asked me.

I numbly nodded. She and her mother were giving me a ride back home and offered to stay and help me clean out my mother's belongings. I sighed and followed her to the car.

Everyone came back to our place for food and chatter. Me, I just wanted them all to leave. I was getting really tired of people telling me how sorry they were. I mean come on! Enough was enough!

"Karleny, dear, you need to eat something," Mrs. Grey, Anjelica's mom said handing me a plate.

I sighed and took the plate but I wasn't really hungry. I forked some food in my mouth just to make her happy but I didn't really taste what I was eating. I headed down the hall to my mother's bedroom where I sat on the bed. It felt hard to believe that just a couple days ago she was here lying in this bed and now she's gone.

I left my plate unattended on the bed and headed toward her closet and started flipping through her clothes. I took one of the outfits that I had loved to see her wear and put it over my body and stood in front of the mirror. That's when I saw something under her bed. I turned and went to go pull it out and saw it was a locked box I had never seen before.

"Karli, you okay?" Anjelica asked coming in the room.

I nodded, "Yeah I'm fine."

Anjelica nodded and left me to go help her mom. I looked down at the box and then, taking a bobby pin from my hair, I picked the lock and opened the box.

"What the hell?" I asked out loud.

Inside the box was not what I expected. It was full of letters and pictures of my mom with some guy. Some of the letters were unmailed while some were return to sender. They were all addressed to a guy named Dean Winchester who I suspected was the guy in the pictures with my mom.

I studied the pictures as they were taken when my mom was young. It looked like right before I was born. Looking at the man I concluded that he must be my father judging by the fact that he looked exactly like me. After what felt like ages, I put the picture down and flipped through the letters.

**~DKWB~**

"Karleny dear? Are you sure?"

I nodded my head. After we finished gathering my mother's things, whatever I wasn't keeping was going to charity and I put the house up for sale.

"You can stay with us," Anjelica said.

"I shook my head, "Thanks, but I'm good. I have a plan," I said.

I didn't tell them I was going to look for my father.

Anjelica and her mom nodded and they both gave me a hug and kiss before leaving the house. I sighed and sat on the couch. It felt weird being the house alone. It wasn't like I wasn't used to being alone in the house it was just different knowing the fact that my mother wasn't coming home.

**~DKWB~**

It took two days before everything was settled with mom's house. It took those two days for me to figure out where I was going to start in my search. I took my few belongings, the things that I didn't give away, locked the door, handed the keys to the realtor, and headed for the bus station.

"I'd like to purchase a ticket to Sioux Falls, South Dakota," I told the lady at the counter. It was one of the addresses on one of my mom's unmailed letters.

"Round-trip or one way?" she asked.

"One way," I replied.

I paid for the ticket and headed to the bus. I kept thinking about what I would do or say once I finally met my father in person. I sighed and looked out the window as the bus pulled out of the station.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologize for it being short. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Chapter 2**

It took about two days for the bus to go from Alabama to South Dakota. I was tired, as I hardly slept on the bus, cold, hungry and of course, from being stuck on a bus in the same clothes for two days, smelly. I needed a shower like nobody's business. As I got off the bus I frowned. I had no clue where I was going. I took the envelope out of my pocket and looked at the address again. I sighed.

I went up to the information desk to see if someone there could point me in the right direction. The man at the counter directed me to the nearest bus stop.

"Show the address to the bus driver and he'll know where to stop. The bus stops at the end of the road."

I nodded and thanked him before heading to the bus. I hoped the bus wasn't expensive as I didn't have much money. Once the bus came I did as was directed and showed the address to the bus driver and paid my fare which wasn't as expensive as I thought. I was so busy daydreaming about what I would say to my dad that I almost didn't hear the bus driver when it pulled up to my stop.

"Here's your stop ma'am," he said.

I thanked him and quickly got off and headed up the street. What I saw once I reached my destination was not what I expected at all. There was a sign that said Singer's Salvage Yard and a bunch of cars in the back yard. I headed up the front steps where I could hear voices arguing. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. All of a sudden the voices stopped.

"Can I help you?" I was soon asked.

I looked up and saw a man with a scruffy looking beard and a trucker's cap on his head. I swallowed a few times trying to speak but I was so scared that all that came out of my mouth was a squeak. The man frowned at me and I cleared my throat.

"I…uh, I'm looking, uh f-for D-D-Dean Win-Winchester?" I said.

The man frowned again and grunted before ushering me inside.

"Dean, I don't know how she knew you were here but this girl is looking for you."

I stood there in shock as three pairs of eyes glanced at me. It wasn't hard to tell which one was Dean Winchester. As I said before, he looked exactly like me. As I stared and they stared at me I felt so much anger.

"You bastard!" I screamed as I stalked over to him and slapped him in the face. "How dare you! She loved you, you asshole!"

"What the…?" Dean frowned trying to block my hands. "Chill out."

I kept screaming at him and hitting him that it took the other two guys to pull me off of him. I watched as Dean rubbed his chin.

"Okay let's start from the beginning. Who are you and how do I know you?"

"You don't but I know you and you're a sleazy bastard."

The tall guy snorted and Dean glared at him, "Shut it Sammy. Listen sweetheart, maybe you got the wrong guy."

I glared, "You wish. And my name's not sweetheart it's Karleny. Karleny Brooks."

I watched as he paused and he frowned. I almost laughed. He did exactly what I did when I was thinking and his forehead crinkled up and he raised one eyebrow. No wonder my mom would get a sad look every time I started thinking about something.

The tall guy named Sammy looked at Dean, "Dean?"

Dean shook his head after a moment, "I'm sorry but you definitely got the wrong guy."

I started to feel angry tears fall out of my face. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the picture of him and my mother and handed it to him, "What about now?"

I saw him frown again as he looked at the picture before looking up at me, "Where'd you get this?"

Before I could answer, Sammy frowned, "Dean, who is that?"

Dean sighed, "Amber. Remember when we were in Alabama? I met Amber and she was the first and only girl I had ever loved. I met her before Cassie obviously."

"She loved you, you asshole and you left her! She needed you and you were nowhere to be found! It's your fault she's dead!"

"Wait, Amber's dead? How do you even know this?"

"How do you think dumbass? She's my mother!" I shouted at him.

**TBC...**

**Cliffhanger anyone?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! I finally uploaded another chapter! I hope you like this chapter and THANK YOU for all the wonderful reviews.**

**Chapter 3**

The man with the trucker's cap motioned for the boys to follow him out of the room. I stood by the doorway trying not to listen in but it was hard. I could just imagine what they were thinking. I mean a girl walking on your doorstep claiming to be your daughter sounded ridiculous even to me.

"Do you believe her?" Trucker cap asked.

"I don't know," Dean said.

The freakishly tall man shrugged his shoulders, "I mean she does look exactly like you Dean."

"That doesn't mean anything!" Dean whispered harshly. "That can't be my kid."

I turned away from their conversation and stared out the window looking at the rows of junked cars and sighed. _What if they don't believe me? What will happen if they decide to throw me out on the street? _I could feel the heat from the sun through the open window and that became my only source of comfort since this since my mom's death.

"Karleny?"

I turned and saw it was the freakishly tall man, "What? Lemme guess, you don't believe me."

Freakishly Tall shook his head and sat down, "No, I just wanted to talk to you."

I frowned, "Why? You really think I'm lying?"

He sighed, "Sit down. How old are you Karleny?"

My frown deepened, "Fifteen."

He started asking me other questions like what my favorite colors or if I liked pie. Some of the questions were strange like if I knew how to say the word God in Latin. Some questions were just plain confusing and I didn't understand them. Then he asked me about my mother. I answered the best I could.

"How'd your mother die?" he asked me.

I was sitting with my legs underneath me and I pulled them up to my chest and shrugged, "I don't know. I had gone to the store to get her something. I wasn't gone more than ten minutes since I was just going around the corner. When I came back my mother was lying on the floor in a pool of blood with her throat and her stomach slashed open."

I saw Freakishly Tall, whose name I learned was Sam, glance toward Trucker cap and Dean. I frowned, "What?"

"Nothing Karleny," Sam said to me. "I'll be right back okay?"

I shrugged and watched him get up and walk out of the room. I stood near the doorway but was hidden where they couldn't tell I was standing there listening in.

"Sounds like something supernatural to me," Trucker cap said.

"Yeah, no kidding Bobby. Thanks," Dean huffed.

Sam shook his head, "Dean, from what I can gather, this girl is yours. She's like your clone and you're all she has left."

"Dammit! I promised her."

I saw Sam frown and go over to Dean, "Promised her what?"

Dean turned to face Sam, "That night after Dad told us that we had to pack up and leave so we can be out by morning, I went to see Amber. Like I said I was in love with her. I didn't want to just up and leave. So I went to say goodbye. I promised her I would come back for her." I saw Dean shake his head, "She must've been pregnant before we left."

"Since when does Dean Winchester do love?" Sam scoffed.

"Dude! I was fifteen! She was hot and sweet. She was the sweetest girl I had ever met. She kinda reminded me of you in how gentle and caring you are."

I tuned out of the conversation after that and went back to my comfort area by the window. I looked outside and noticed that it was starting to rain and I shivered. _It sounds like he really loved mom. But if he loved mom, why'd he leave her? How come he never tried to get in contact with her?_ None of that made sense. If you loved someone you wouldn't leave them or never try to contact them.

I pushed away from the darkening window and headed into the other room. I noticed how they all stopped their conversation and I walked up to Dean and slapped him on the face.

"Hey! Enough with the slapping!" Dean grumbled.

"Liar! You didn't love her! You didn't give a shit about my mom!"

"Karleny, calm down, let me explain," Dean started.

I slapped him again, "There's nothing you can say. If you really loved her, then why did you leave? How come you never tried to contact her? You just left her there to rot and waste away over a broken heart."

I started to hit him again but he caught my wrist and twisted it around turning me around so my back was facing toward him.

"I've had enough of you slapping me. Chill out!"

I reached up and kicked him with my leg in the balls causing him to cry out and release me.

"Fucking hell!"

I would've kicked him again if it wasn't for the fact that Sam chose that moment to grab me and drag me back into the room and sit me down.

"Sit down and chill out. Geez!"

I crossed my arms and took several deep breaths. I glared at Dean who was walking into the room, "I hate you!"

"You don't even know me and if you give me a minute I'll explain why I left Amber."

"I don't care!" I yelled at him.

Dean sighed and shook his head. He sat in the chair across from me, "Karleny, I cared about Amber a lot. I was ready to drop everything to be with her but I couldn't. I didn't leave because I wanted to; I left because I had to."

I narrowed my eyes, "What do you mean?"

"I was only fifteen at the time and I still had to follow my dad's rules which meant when it's time to leave, it's time to leave. Plus, I had Sam here to look after."

Something about that didn't make sense. "What do you mean? Why didn't your dad wanna stay?"

I saw all three men hesitate for a moment before Dean nodded, "Because of the type of job he did. I told Amber that my dad was a traveling mechanic. That was a lie, that I didn't want to tell her but I wasn't allowed to tell people about what we really did, but since you are my daughter, I'm gonna tell you the truth. We, Sam, Bobby and I, as well as my dad, are what's known as hunters."

I shook my head. I couldn't believe he would sit here and tell me this bogus story, "I'm fifteen Dean. I may be naïve but I'm not stupid. I can't believe you'd tell me a story about your family going around and hunting deer."

Dean shook his head, "Not those kinds of hunters. See, what we do is hunt evil. We hunt things that you don't believe exists."

"Like what?" I asked crossing my arms across my chest.

"Demons, werewolves, vampires, banshees, anything that goes bump in the night we hunt and kill it."

"You're serious," I commented looking at all three of them. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

Sam nodded, "Yes, and we believe that your mom was killed by something supernatural."

"Why?" I asked.

Sam shrugged, "That's what we need to figure out."

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long to update. School and work have been taking a lot out of me. I hope you like this chapter though.**

**Chapter 4**

I frowned before I let out a huge yawn. I guess I didn't realize how tired I was. Trucker cap, whose name I assumed was Bobby, since Dean and Sam called him that, looked at me.

"Come with me I can show you where to sleep."

I frowned. I was sure they weren't gonna believe my story and kick me out, "Wait you're not kicking me out?"

Dean shook his head, "No. Go ahead and take a nap Karleny, we'll talk more when you wake up."

I nodded and followed Bobby up the stairs. He led me to a room at the end of the hall.

"You'll be safe here," he said.

I nodded as I yawned again before closing my eyes. I faintly heard the door close before I fell asleep.

**~~~KDBW~~~**

**Meanwhile downstairs in the living room**

"Dean, what on earth are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Trying to find a clue as to who she really is and what she's about," Dean shrugged. "I mean I know that's not something we can really get from looking in her bag but it might give us a clue."

"I have an idea ya idjit, talk to her," Bobby said coming down the stairs. "It's clear this girl is angry, not to mention she's probably missing her mother so it would do some good for her father to talk to her."

"I mean you're gonna have to talk to her at some point," Sam agreed.

Dean sighed, "What are we gonna do with a fifteen year old girl?"

Sam shrugged, "Train her?"

**~~~KDBW~~~**

After several minutes of tossing and turning I gave up trying to actually sleep. I know Bobby said I was safe here but I didn't feel safe. I felt like I was in a place full of crazy people. _Hunters?_ I shook my head. That just sounded like a load of BS to me. I mean who in their right mind goes around talking about killing monsters? Everyone knows that monsters don't exist. So why did they tell me a bold faced lie? My brain was running a mile a minute and I knew, no matter how tired I was, I wasn't gonna get any sleep.

I lay there on the bed debating with myself before I finally kicked off the covers, and snuck downstairs. I saw Dean rummaging through my bag and I felt angry, but I didn't move from my spot.

"Are you kidding me? We can't train her," Dean said.

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"Because I wouldn't drag her into this life even if her life depended on it."

"Dean, her mother was killed by something supernatural, like mom was, and her dad is a hunter, what do you think she's gonna do?"

"What I should've let you do Sammy. Go to school and have a semi-normal life."

I frowned. I mean it still wasn't really making a whole lot of sense to me but it was clear that apparently their mom died just like my mom.

"Sammy, she's just a kid. She doesn't need to be dragged into this kind of life like we were," Dean frowned. "Dude check out these knives!"

"Dean stop going through the girl's bag."

I saw Dean sigh and set the bag back on the floor.

"Dean, she's gonna want to know what happened to her mom," Sam spoke. "I don't think we should keep her in the dark. And honestly, don't you think we should give her that choice? I mean we never got a choice."

Dean shook his head, "Sam, I don't wanna be the same kind of father John was to us. Besides, how do you even know she believes us? For all we know, she could've jumped out the window and ran far away."

I watched Bobby smack Dean on the back of his head, "You're a damn idjit you know that? You really think so badly of yourself that you'd turn into the asshole your father did? Dean, that girl there needs her father in her life, if you didn't do that, then you'd be just like John by abandoning your duty as a father."

I heard Dean sigh, "Fine. We'll give her the choice. And respect whichever one she chooses."

I sat there for I don't know how long. I was just taking in the entire conversation that I heard even though there were still some things that didn't quite make sense. I felt like on one hand Dean accepted me and the fact that I was his daughter and then on the other hand he didn't. But the truth was, did I? Did I accept that this man, who spent his days chasing monsters that no one knew existed, was my dad? I concluded that before I could come to an accurate answer I would have to spend more time with him.

I headed into the living room where they looked up at me. Dean smiled at me.

"Have a good nap?"

"Yeah, it was alright," I lied. "Um, Dean? I, uh, hadn't really had lunch or anything and I was wondering if you maybe knew of some place that had good food."

Sam looked confused, "Why do you wanna go out? Bobby-" he stopped when Bobby nudged him.

Dean nodded and I saw an inkling of a smile like he knew what I was trying to do, "Yeah. Lemme get my jacket."

He grabbed his jacket and he led me outside to his car, which I heard to him refer to as his baby. I had to say it was a nice ride.

"I'm not really into classic cars all that much, but this is a great car," I said getting into the passenger seat.

"Thanks."

"Do you fix her up yourself?" I asked.

Dean nodded proudly, "Yeah I do."

I chuckled, "Nice."

"So Karleny, what was Amber like?"

I smiled, "Lots of people call me Karli, but mom was…okay I guess. I mean she wasn't the greatest mom in the world but she wasn't the worst mom in the world either. It was kinda hard as I got older because it was then that I noticed she was always depressed," I shrugged looking out the window.

"She took good care of me though. Always made sure I had everything I needed or wanted, yet she didn't spoil me," I continued. "How did you guys meet?"

I heard Dean sigh and looked over, "I'm sorry," I said softly.

Dean shook his head, "It's okay. Um, Dad, Sammy and I had gone to Alabama because of dad getting word of what we call a case. It was a werewolf sighting. Werewolves are nasty and dangerous and if you get bit, you turn. So dad couldn't just leave me and Sammy with Bobby because he needed my help. It was the middle of January and I had just turned fifteen."

Dean cleared his throat as he parked in the parking lot of a diner, "I was at the library doing research. Normally, Sammy would be doing the research, but he had gotten sick so I was doing the research at the local library and she saw I was looking up werewolves and asked me why. I lied and said I was doing a paper on it. After that, we started talking. Once Sammy and I were enrolled in the local school, I saw her every day."

We climbed out of the car and headed into the diner as he continued, "After about two weeks of us going out and just hanging out, I realized that I loved her. My dad always told me never to get to attached to someone because we could never stay, but I ended up falling in love. I couldn't help it."

I frowned, "Why couldn't you stay?"

Dean shrugged, "That's the job and I didn't have a choice. Dad needed me and I needed to look after Sammy. I remember it was just before Valentine's Day when we had to leave. I remember telling her that I loved her and that I would come back for her. I promised that once I was done helping my dad I would come back for her."

I was about to speak when a waitress came and took our orders. I saw how flirtatiously the waitress looked at Dean and it disgusted me, but he wasn't returning the looks. Once she took our orders and left, I spoke.

"But you didn't. You didn't come back for her. She waited for you. She used to tell me, how I would meet my dad soon, but you never came and she started wasting away."

Dean looked down for a moment before he looked up at me, "It wasn't that I didn't want to, I couldn't. I had hoped that once we finished this particular "case" things would be good and I could go back. It took longer than I expected. It took years, but I never once forgot about her."

I shook my head my eyes filling with tears, "I don't understand."

Dean reached over and took my hand, "I'll explain when we get back to Bobby's. This isn't the place to talk about things like that."

I nodded just as the waitress came back with our food.

"Need anything else?" she asked laying a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"No thanks sweetheart we're good," he said smiling at me.

We ate our food in silence and I just observed him. He seemed so very like me yet so very different. I noticed that we both had green eyes and dirty blonde hair although his was very short and of course mine was long. We both were into classic cars, although I bet he was into them way more than I was. I mean, in physical appearance, it wasn't hard to tell we were related. Genetics are funny I tell you.

I glared at the waitress when she came back. I don't know why, but I didn't like her for some reason. She made me uneasy.

"Would you two like some dessert?" she asked.

I nodded, "Cherry pie."

Dean laughed, "My girl. Two cherry pies."

The waitress nodded and turned away. I shivered as I saw her look at me.

"You okay Karli?" Dean asked frowning.

I nodded, "Yeah I'm fine." No I wasn't. I was getting really bad vibes from that waitress and I didn't like it.

**TBC...**


End file.
